


should i?

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: :(, Angstyyyy, F/M, Gay, SADDDD, i feel bad writing this, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: seven/readerno happy ending. angsty!!!!





	should i?

Your head hits the pillow and you immediately feel the warmth your lover puts off. He's fast asleep, his glasses on the night table beside him. In one route, you tried them on and he got mad, saying 'they'll ruin your eyes, babe, you can't wear my glasses!', but in this one he laughed it off and kissed you.

His name is Luciel Choi, and for the last week or so, you've been thinking about leaving him again.

You've seen the posts on Tumblr about him knowing every route, remembering every reset. You _knew_ he remembered; in one route, at the beginning, you asked him: "Do you remember... when I loved Yoosung?"

Had he said no, you would have brushed it off as a crush when you first joined the RFA. But he said yes, and it shocked you. You looked into his eyes and blinked, and he blinked back, smiling awkwardly. You knew he wasn't lying, that he remembered everything.

You reset that world without a second thought. You didn't want to be with that Seven.

This is the world you're in, though. What are you gonna do?

Your feelings for Yoosung are returning. His floppy, blonde hair, his cute eyes, his laugh and his smile have won you over again. He has a girlfriend now; her nickname is Jo. She's... kinda cute, you must admit.

But you want Yoosung for yourself. No one can take that away from you.

Except... maybe Seven.

Seven is your boyfriend and you're in love with _his_ smile, _his_ eyes. Right?

Right. You're still in love with him. And lying beside him in the bed doesn't change that, even with the thoughts of Yoosung racing in your head. But you were a god in this world. You knew exactly what to say, when to say it. You've done this so many times you know all of Seven's conversations like you know your own face in the mirror. You were a god. And you were gonna play your role.

You sat up, grabbing your phone and stretching with it in your hand. Seven sat up too, looking over at you. You smiled down at your phone-- Yoosung doing silly things on LOLOL again --and then smiled up at Seven. He smiled back at you. You realized that his eyes were begging, pleading you to stay with him. In this world you were lovers, you were one being, an experience. You were together, finally. Two cats, millions of dollars, a large house... you had it all in this life. Seven had it all in this life. And he was pleading for you to stay with him, just this once. Please, please... stay with him.

He blinked. It was gone. Your eyes, full of hope, stared at his, dull ones. He smiled half-heartedly, and hugged you tight. "Please don't go," he whispered into your ear, but you didn't hear him. You knew what you were doing.

"I love you, Seven," you said to him, and you realized he knew you were gonna reset. You cupped his cheeks with your hand, your phone in your lap, and stared at his eyes again. It was like before, before you thought about Yoosung, before you thought about resetting, before, when you were in love with him and him only. You kissed him, soft and delicate, and he broke it off. He then forcefully kissed you, taking you by surprise. You giggled, his lips on yours, and he broke it off again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay, babe?" he said, but you knew he knew he wasn't going to. He hugged you tight, and you looked at your phone. Should you reset?

He settled down again, his red hair tussled on the pillow.

You tapped the button.


End file.
